The Cinema
by WeLoveEdwardCullen
Summary: When a recently divorced Edward Cullen takes his son Anthony to the cinema, he runs into his blast from the past, recently divorced Bella Swan, with her daughter, Madison. What will happen? Will sparks fly? All Human. One Shot. Review please.
1. Edward POV

**Why, hello there. This is just a one-shot because My Best Friend's Brother gave me no inspiration today. I had this thought a few days ago and I haven't been able to get it out of my head since. I've actually seen toy Story 3, and I recomend you watch it, seriously. It's awesome. **

**Anywhooo, so please review, I get the feeling some people will want me to make this into an actual story, and I might do if I get enough reviews.**

**Maybe a Bella's POV aswell? Just review and let me know, it makes everything easier, and everyone loves reviews. :) They're every FF author's drug. **

**_Italics_ - Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls. -Awesome song.**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just messing with her character, however, I own Maddie, Cynthia and Anthony. ;) I feel so privaliged.**

**Goo...**

Looking at my 4 year old son, Anthony, bouncing in the passenger seat next to me brought a smile to my face. It had been a while since a genuine smile had appeared there, due to my recent divorce to Anthony's mother. Tanya. It's not so much the fact that I missed her, which had me down. It was more that I couldn't understand why she had left Anthony, I mean, how could you just pack up and leave your only child, just because you can't stand being with the child's father? Shouldn't you want to fight for the child?

_I remember what you wore on the first day,  
You came into my life and I thought "Hey",  
You know, this could be something.  
'Cause everything you do, and words you say,  
You know that it all takes my breath away,  
And now, I'm left with nothing._

We had a nasty marriage from the start; it was more of an "our parents are sick of us being single so let's just get married" kind of marriage. Although my parents never really liked her from the beginning, and I'm not surprised. She was a nasty, arrogant, selfish piece of work. She was with me, because I was the good looking, popular guy. And I was with her, because she was the hot, sexy, popular girl. It was like we were in high school all over again.

Although the birth of Anthony was supposed to smoothen things over between us, like the glue that would hold us together, it was the complete opposite. Being pregnant didn't suite her at all and she was constantly cranky and needy, and then when he was born, she could never be bothered with him, and I was always the one who stayed up late with him, fed him. I think she changed his diaper an overall 3 times before she ran off weeks before his second birthday. To be honest, I'm glad she did, because I know that I wouldn't be as happy as I am now, if she'd still been with us.

I have no idea what happened to her, we don't keep in touch. Last I heard was that she was engaged to some rich bloke named Jacob Black. Apparently he owns most of the entertainment in America and she moved over there and moved into his new mansion. More like she moved into his new mansion so she can closer to his money.

I was taking him to see that new Toy Story film. I didn't care much for Toy Story, but Anthony adored it. He had seen the first two more times than I could count, and his whole room was themed around the film. He had numerous toys; I think he had one of each character; his favourite two were Woody and Buzz Lightyear. His walls were covered with posters and he had a Toy Story duvet cover and pillows on his bed.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you,  
And maybe two, is better than one,  
There's so much time, to figure out  
The rest of our lives,  
And you've already got me coming undone,  
Two, is better than one._

Anthony was like my little mini-me. He had my piercing green eyes, and my bronze, tousled hair. It was hard enough to manage my own hair, willingly, without having to manage his when he puts a fight up every time I manage to make it look respectful.

My parents, Carlisle and Esme, share my traits. Carlisle has my green eyes, and Esme has my bronze coloured hair, although hers looks more like a caramel colour.

Pulling into the cinema and looking over at Anthony, I was quite proud of myself. I'd managed to dress him in a way that made him look cute, yet very manly. A pair of black jeans, some white sneakers and a little red hoodie that said "Daddy's Little Devil" on it. I just went for some black jeans and a button up top, with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows.

"Okay buddy, you're gonna have to help me find a parking space here. It looks like everyone has come to see this film, you're gonna have to sit on my knee again I think." I said to him, he instantly became alert, looking out of his window for a gap in the sea of cars.

"There, Daddy!" He pointed at a space, with an elderly women just pulling out.

"Good job, pal." I praised him. I reversed into the space and cut off the engine. I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, moving round to his side to help him unbuckle his. Then I picked him up and locked my Volvo behind me.

"Toy Story!" Anthony laughed as we joined that back of the very long queue for tickets.

"I hope so buddy! Hey, I'll tell you what, if we don't get into this screen, why don't we go and get something to eat, and then come back again later?" I asked him.

"Yeah!" He laughed again, effectively making me laugh. I put him down on the floor and he immediately started jumping around on the floor, making fighting noises. I picked him up again, after getting some rude stares from the other people in the queue.

"Hey, Anthony. You've got to calm down a bit, okay?" I whispered in his ear.

"Okay Daddy." He said, and tucked his head into the crook of my neck.

When we finally got to the front of the queue, I paid for the tickets; thankfully we managed to get in. I took him upstairs to the snack area and asked him what he wanted.

"Ummmmm.." He thought about it for a while; just as I was beginning to get impatient with him he answered.

"Popcorn and coke!"

"What kind of popcorn? Sweet or salted?" I asked him as we stepped into another queue.

"Sweet like me!" He laughed, and I laughed as well, tickling his belly. We continued to move up the line and I looked around. The place was full of little children running around, and parents trying to keep them under control. We probably should have waited for it to cool down a bit before we came to see it, but Anthony was adamant that we came to see it the first day it came out.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes,  
The way you taste,  
You make it hard for breathing,  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,  
I think of you and everything's okay,  
I'm finally now believing,_

"What can I get for you?" The woman behind the counter asked when we got to the front.

"A small popcorn, small coke, and a bottle of water please." I told her, I didn't miss the way she fluttered he eyes at me, trying to get my attention, but I just continued tickling Anthony. She handed me over the products and I handed her the money, thanked her and walked to our screen.

"Do you need the toilet bud?" I asked.

"Nope!" He shook his head.

"Okay then!"

I walked into the screening and looked at the seats to find it absolutely packed. Finding a seat in here was going to be hard. Walking up the stairs, I found 2 free seats.

"Excuse me, are these seats free?" I asked the lady on the third seat on the row.

"The end one is, yes." She replied, I sat down on the end one, thanking her.

"Oh My God!" the Woman shouted, "Edward Cullen! Is that you?" I looked at her in confusion, before it dawned on me.

"Alice Brandon!" I exclaimed. "Is that you?" I asked.

"It is! How are you?" She asked.

"I'm good thank you! How are you?" I replied.

"I'm doing good."

_That maybe it's true,  
I can't live without you,  
And maybe two, is better than one,  
There's so much time,  
To figure out, the rest of our lives,  
And you've already got me coming undone,  
Two, is better than one,_

Alice was one of my best friends in high school. She was pixie like with black, spiky hair and she was fashion obsessed. Looking at her now, she hadn't really changed much. Along with her, was Jasper Whitlock. Those two were high school sweethearts. I can't remember a time that they weren't together, actually. Then there was Rosalie and Emmett, Rosalie was beautiful and very self absorbed, Emmett was like a big muscley bear, but he was very kind, sweet and funny under his scary approach. That left Bella. Gorgeous, amazing Bella. She had long brown hair and big brown eyes that you got lost in as soon as you looked in them. Me and her dated in high school and I loved her. When I went to college, we lost contact and decided it was best to break it off. I haven't seen her or heard from her since then.

"Are you still with Jasper?" I asked her. She held up her left hand showing me her wedding band.

"Yeah, we got married last year." She said, smiling widely. "Any romances on your side?"

"Nah, just got out of a bad marriage," I said, looking back at Anthony, who was eating popcorn out of his little bucket and playing on his Nintendo DS.

"Aww, and who's this little guy." Alice cooed.

"Anthony, my son." I stated.

"I can tell, he looks just like you. And he's got your middle name!" She laughed, pointing out the obvious.

"So, are you here alone?" I asked her.

"No, I'm here with my little 4 year old, Cynthia, and Bella and her little 3 year old Madison." She said.

"Bella's here?" I asked smiling. "Is she married?"

"Whoa, down boy!" She laughed. "No, she's just out of a marriage, like yourself. She's just taken the girls to the bathroom."

I nodded. Looking back at Anthony, I noticed him losing on his game.

"Hey, Anthony. Go that way, and then up and you'll get to the other side." I told him, he did what I said and completed the level.

"Thanks Daddy!" He said.

"S'ok Buddy." I chuckled.

Looking up, I was met with the most beautiful sight. Bella was walking up the stairs toward our row. She had a child on her hip, that had short brown hair and brown eyes just like Bella, that was clearly Madison. She was holding another girls hand who had blue eyes and short black hair, obviously Cynthia. She was wearing blue skinny jeans and a long, light blue top that showed off her curves beautifully. She looked stunning.

_I remember what you wore on the first day,  
You came into my life and I though "Hey",_

"You've got it bad." Alice whispered to me, laughing. I couldn't help but laugh with her, I did have it bad. Real bad.

"Oh My God! Edward!" Bella said as she squeezed past me to sit down, she handed Cynthia off to Alice, and plopped Madison on her knee. The little girl laughed adorably. Anthony looked up and stared at her, but then blushed and looked away. I laughed at him.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you,  
And maybe two, is better than one,  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life,_

"Hello there Bella." I said.

"How are you? And who's this little guy?" She said, tickling his stomach lightly, he laughed and then blushed again.

"I'm good thank you, and this is Anthony." I said.

"He looks just like you!" Bella cooed. "Who's the lucky woman?" She asked.

"There isn't one actually. I just divorced Tanya Denali." I replied, waving it off with a hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, I'm glad of it. How about you? Who's the lucky man?" I asked, even though I already knew there wasn't one.

_And you've already got me coming undone,  
And I'm thinking, I can't live without you,  
'Cause baby, two, is better than, one,_

"Same as you, just got out of a divorce with Jacob Black." Whoa, hold up.

"Jacob Black, famous, rich Jacob Black? Living in America?" I asked.

"Yes, that's him."

"That's who Tanya ran off to." I told her.

"Really! Sounds like they fit together then." She muttered. "Anyway, this is Madison, Maddie for short."

"She looks just like you as well. I'm not surprised Anthony's blushing." I winked at her and she laughed. God, how I missed that laugh.

"I missed you, Edward." She said quietly.

"Yeah, I missed you too." The lights came down and Anthony turned his game off, putting it on the floor under the seat. I got him comfy on my lap, as Bella and Alice did. The film didn't really capture my interest so I looked over to Bella, who was in the same position as me, uninterested. She was playing with Madison's hair, whispering her ear, kissing her cheek, kissing her hair. She was an amazing mother. Her brown hair cascaded around her face and it shined against the light of the screen. She looked at Madison with such affection, like she was born specifically to become a mother. She began braiding her hair, in short intricate braids, but it was so silky, that it unravelled as soon as Bella's fingers left it. I could tell from where I was sat that Bella's would do the exact same thing, but I couldn't resist leaning over and running my fingers through it anyway. She looked up at me, and I could see her blush even in the darkness. I missed that blush. I chuckled quietly and turned my attention back to the screen. Buzz and Woody were arguing about something, but I couldn't understand what because I'd missed chunks of the film.

'_Cause baby, two, is better than one,  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life,_

Looking at Anthony, and the way that his face lit up when he was enjoying the film, the way he coward into my chest if things made him jump, or frightened him, the way his eyes squeezed shut a tiny bit when the film made him laugh. Then I looked over at Maddie, and how her eyes did the same thing, and the way she looked exactly like her Mother. I knew I couldn't let Bella go again, not this time. Looking down the row, looking at the three of us ex-best friends, I could see the past, present and future flash before my eyes. I couldn't let any of it get away from me. I know for a fact that Carlisle and Esme were distraught when I broke up with Bella, even more so when we lost contact. I wanted to catch up with Emmett and Rosalie, I wanted to see Jasper, and watch his and Alice's marriage unfold. I wanted to have everyone round on a Friday night, like we used to, but have our children with us this time, I wanted Anthony and Maddie to become friends, to become brother and sister even, I wanted to love Bella the way she deserved to be loved. I wanted it all.

_But I'll figure it out,  
When all is said and done,_

I was determined to get it, because I knew that I still loved Bella, that I'd never stopped loving her.

I loved Isabella Marie Swan.

_Two, is better than one,  
Two, is better than one._


	2. Bella POV

**Hello, I know I said I wasn't going to continue, but the reviews I had made me want to continue, so I added a Bella POV for y'all. I may continue and make the story into an actual story. **

**Please review?**

**Darcy is writing this story.**

**Disclaimer - Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight; I own this story.**

**1, 2, 3 ...**

Looking over at Madison bouncing on the sofa made me smile. We were waiting for Alice to come and pick us up before we went to go to the cinema. We were going to see Toy Story 3. Maddie had given us the puppy dog eyes and we were on the brink of being the controlling, stern parents until Cynthia had whipped hers out as well. We were rendered powerless.

_I remember what you wore on the first day,  
You came into my life and I thought "Hey",  
You know, this could be something.  
'Cause everything you do, and words you say,  
You know that it all takes my breath away,  
And now, I'm left with nothing._

Madison was an amazing child, she was calm, caring, helpful, nice, and brilliant, and she was only 3 years old. Marrying Jacob was a mistake. I knew that, I think on some level our relationship was always doomed for tragedy. We were pushed together by our parents, my dad, Charlie and Jacob's dad, Billy were best friends. He had always liked me, a "high school crush" as Charlie had called it. I felt nothing for him during High School, but as we got older his 'crush' got a lot worse. He'd follow me around, write me love letters, send me flowers, constantly call me and ask me to go out. After a while, I got sick of declining him and accepted, he took me to the movies, and then to dinner.

I had fun.

We continued to date, but I realised that I didn't love him, hell; I barely even liked him in that way. Me and him were more friends than lovers, but he couldn't see it that way and Charlie was adamant that I stick it out, because he loved the idea of us together. I think in a way, he just wanted to become Billy's brother, so you can imagine when on my 21st birthday, at my party, in front of all my family and friends, when he proposed, I said yes. I couldn't turn him down in front of everybody like that, I knew what it felt like to be embarrassed in front of large crowds, my whole life has been a big 'Hey, I'm Bella, could you please move out of my way so I can fall on my face?" phase. I couldn't put Jacob through that just because I didn't love him. Maybe if we got married, my feelings would change.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you,  
And maybe two, is better than one,  
There's so much time, to figure out  
The rest of our lives,  
And you've already got me coming undone,  
Two, is better than one._

Alice got to work straight away on the wedding planning, making sure everything was perfect. Personally, I would have preferred a little wedding on the La Push beach, with a few witnesses, but Alice had to have the whole sodding circus.

Getting myself ready that day, I thought "You know what? When I walk down that aisle and see him, everything will change, and I'll see what I've been missing." So, I put on my white dress and made myself look all pretty, and I walked down that aisle and looked right at him and saw nothing. I saw my best friend Jacob. I didn't see my future Husband Jacob, but I went along with it.

2 years into our marriage, and we fought all the time. Maddie was 1 at that point and he got frustrated with her all the time, and then he landed himself a _lot_ of money. I don't know how he managed it, but his business making cars ended up resulting in him becoming the owner of some new car company.

Of course, this news meant he didn't need me or Maddie anymore. He left at the first chance he got, running off to America to become the new CO of this company, whatever it was.

I don't know, I didn't stop to ask.

A knock on the door brought me from my thoughts and I scooped up Maddie and went to answer the door for Alice.

I had managed to dress Maddie somewhat nicely today. Some denim dungaree shorts and a yellow t-shirt with a giraffe on the front. Also, some pumps with some space explosion patterns on. Cynthia was dressed in a grey SpongeBob SquarePants t-shirt and black skirt with little white hearts on and some flat ballet pumps with hearts on. I had some of my favourite blue skinny jeans with holes in, and a blue top that went down to mid thigh. Then an owl necklace, a blue ring and some sparkly silver converse. Alice had a Great Britain flag cardigan on a plain white tee underneath. She had dark blue skinny jeans on and some blue heels, and some bangles.

_I remember every look upon your face,  
The way you roll your eyes,  
The way you taste,  
You make it hard for breathing,  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away,  
I think of you and everything's okay,  
I'm finally now believing,_

"Hey, chick." She said to me.

"Hey, darlin'" I said back.

I followed her out of my house and locked the door behind me, putting the keys in my pocket and getting into her car. I placed Maddie in the spare booster seat in the back of Alice's car, as she placed Cynthia in hers. Getting in the front, I put the radio on. 'Two Is Better Than One' by Boys Like Girls floated out of the speakers.

"So, Toy Story huh guys?" I said as we pulled into the pictures. "It's a good job we got her early Ali, it doesn't start for another hour and it's already packed."

"Tell me about it." She muttered, reversing into a free space.

I unbuckled my belt, and got out of the car, walking round to unbuckle Maddie, picking her up and resting her on my hip. Maddie looked a lot like me, she had my brown eyes and brown hair, but Jacob had similar features.

Alice did the same thing before locking the car and following me into the queue.

"How much is this gonna cost?" I asked Alice, trying to see over Maddie's head as she played with my hair.

"Don't have a clue Bells." I rolled my eyes and nodded, rocking Maddie a bit.

When we got to the front of the queue, we paid and went upstairs and went to the snack area, the girls didn't want anything but I got a bottle of water, knowing that Maddie would be thirsty at some point during the movie, she just won't admit it. I was pretty thirsty as well anyway.

We walked into the screen and tried to find a seat. In the middle of the seats, we found 3 next to each other.

_That maybe it's true,  
I can't live without you,  
And maybe two, is better than one,  
There's so much time,  
To figure out, the rest of our lives,  
And you've already got me coming undone,  
Two, is better than one,_

"Momma, I need to peepee." Maddie said to me.

"Me too!" Cynthia chirped, getting that particular character trait from her mother.

"Okay, I'll take you both." I sighed standing up, picking up Maddie on my hip and grabbing Cynthia's hand.

"Thanks, Bells." Alice said to me.

I led them down the stairs and into the ladies toilets, all of us trying to squeeze into one little cubicle.

"Okay, who's going first?"

"Me pwease Momma, I'm depwate." Maddie said to me.

"Okay." She did her little business and then Cynthia went, I had gone before we left so I didn't need to.

Leaving the cubicle I led the girls over to the sinks and lifted them up to help them wash their hands.

"So girls, you like Toy Story?" I asked them.

"Yeah! I really like it momma 'coz w-w-w..Ooh! Woothy's a cowboy, and I lobe cowboyths! Don't I momma! Anth Buzzzzz Lighthyear goes tho space! Anth he flies around! I wanth to fly momma! Can I fly?" Maddie told me, and I fought back a laugh. I loved that she couldn't pronounce some of her letters.

"No, sweetie. People can't fly unless they go on a plane! Remember when we went to see Granny Renee in Florida and then we went to Disney Land. That was a plane!" I told her. "How about you Cynthia? You like Toy Story?"

She nodded her head so fast I thought she was going to give herself brain damage.

"Yes Auntie Bella! I love Buzz and Woo-Ooooh! No I love Mr Potato Head!" Both her and Maddie burst out laughing at the mention of Mr Potato Head and I shook my head and their antics.

"Okay then, let's go see it shall we?" Cynthia jumped off the counter and grabbed hold of my hand, but Maddie looked at the floor uncertainly so I grabbed her up in my arms and then re-grabbed Cynthia's hand. I walked up the stairs, trying to remember where we were sat, but I spotted Alice sat down, and a man bending over to pick something off of the floor at the end of the row, he sat up just as I got to our row, and I saw Edward Cullen.

_I remember what you wore on the first day,  
You came into my life and I though "Hey",_

Edward and I dated back in High School and I loved him, I truly did. More than I ever felt anything for Jacob. I honestly thought that nothing could break us apart; until he left for college. We tried to make it work, we really did. But the long distance relationship just didn't work. We decided to break it off, and ended up losing contact. I hadn't heard from since then.

"Oh My God! Edward!" I shouted as I squeezed past him. I passed Cynthia off to Alice and sat down with Maddie on my lap, she laughed at the action and Edward chuckled as the boy on his lap looked at Maddie and blushed, looking back at his game.

_So maybe it's true, that I can't live without you,  
And maybe two, is better than one,  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life,_

"Hello there, Bella." He replied.

"How are you? And who's this little guy?" I asked him as I tickled the little boy's stomach, making hid giggle adorably, he looked just like Edward and automatically any thoughts I had of me and Edward disappeared.

"I'm good thank you, and this is Anthony." Edward said.

"He looks just like you!" I cooed, "Who's the lucky woman?" I asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"There's isn't one actually. I just divorced Tanya Denali." He waved it off with his hand. I inwardly rejoiced.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I lied.

"Don't be, I'm glad of it. How about you? Who's the lucky man?" He asked me.

_And you've already got me coming undone,  
And I'm thinking, I can't live without you,  
'Cause baby, two, is better than, one,_

"Same as you, I just got out of a divorce with Jacob Black." I replied. He looked taken aback for some reason.

"Jacob Black, famous, rich Jacob Black? Living in America? He asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep, that's him." I said, curios as to why he was so interested.

"That's who Tanya ran off to." Oh! So that's why he was in such a rush to leave. Pssh, look at me thinking that he was actually that interested in his job.

"Really! Sounds like they fit together then." I muttered " Anyway, this is Madison, Maddie for short." I introduced.

"She looks just like you as well. I'm not surprised Anthony's blushing." He winked at me, and my heart fluttered. I laughed to cover it up.

"I missed you Edward." I told him quietly.

"Yeah, I missed you too." He admitted. Just then, the lights when down and the charge that seemed to be running between us seemed to deepen.

The film did nothing for me, so I paid attention to Maddie instead. I kissed her cheek and whispered that I loved her in her ear; I kissed her hair, and tried to plait it, but as soon as my fingers left the soft curls, my work unravelled. I felt Edward's fingers run through my hair, and I blushed and looked at him. He just chuckled quietly and turned his attention back to Anthony.

'_Cause baby, two, is better than one,  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life,_

The way he looked at his made my heart flutter once again. He looked at his with such adoration, he ran his fingers through his hair and I don't even think he knew he was doing it. I knew that I didn't want to let him go, not again. When I looked at Jacob, nothing happened, no sparks, no fireworks. But when Edward touched my hair, I felt like I was about to set on fire. I needed him, I craved him, and I don't know why we ever broke up. We should have tried to make it work. I wanted him. I wanted it all.

_But I'll figure it out,  
When all is said and done,_

I was determined to get it, because I knew that I still loved him, that I'd never stopped loving him.

I loved Edward Anthony Cullen.

_Two, is better than one,  
Two, is better than one._

**Pretty please review? **_**  
Italics- **_**Two Is Better Than One - Boys Like Girls.**


End file.
